Amitabh Kapoor
Amitabh Kapoor (アミダブ・カプール Amidabu Kapūru) is a Contractor who is killing off employees of the Fiore Perfume Company. Appearance Amitabh uses the body of his former associate Nori Ukiyama, a Caucasian man with unkempt black hair. He wears a shirt and trousers, usually with a brown raincoat. Personality Amitabh is unusual among Contractors in that he continues to "pay off" his contract even after having fully paid it off. This is noted by Mao to have been due to a loss of identity, with the original remuneration being the last thing he could identify himself by. Abilities Human Possession: Amitabh can jump into the bodies of other humans and Contractors.The Black Contractor; Episode 7 He uses the body of a former Contractor as his own because he lost his own body. :Obeisance: Mao speculates that Amitabh has completely paid off his contract since he lost his original body. However, he continues to smell a sock after using his ability, which Mao theorises is all that remains of his original body. Background Amitabh is from India and uses the body of Nori Ukiyama, whom he used to work with, as his own, because he lost his original through fully paying off his contract. He is pursuing an industrial spy that gained access to the Fiore Perfume Company and stole a number of vials from the company. Amitabh goes on a killing spree as he attempts to track down all the vials.The Black Contractor; Episode 8 Part in Story The Black Contractor Amitabh confronts an employee of the Fiore Perfume Company on a rooftop and uses his ability to seize control of the surprised man's body. He removes a vial of perfume from the man's pocket and places it back in his own pocket before scaling the railings at the edge of the roof. As he switches back to his own body, the man plummets from the building's roof. A couple of days later, Amitabh kills another employee of Fiore, but is found by Mao and Hei. He attempts to escape but is tripped up by Hei, leading him to try to take over Hei's body. However, Mao gets in the way and stops him. Amitabh uses the opportunity to escape. The next day, Gai Kurusawa bumps in to him at a cafe and accidentally takes Amitabh's coat, which greatly annoys him. Amitabh tracks down Gai and demands his coat back, but is confused by Gai's talk about him being related to his case. He takes control of Gai's body in order to get the coat back. However, Mao possess a crow and steals the coat. But when the crow hits a bridge and breaks its neck, Gai recovers the coat and realises that the cat is the same as the one that was with Hei when they previously found him. He goes to push Mao in to the river, but is set upon by Hei. He returns to his body and escapes. He later arranges to meet another employee, but instead finds Hei waiting for him. Before he can react, Hei electrocutes him. Amitabh sniffs his sock one last time and dies. Appearances References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters